


This Night is Between Us

by waterwriter144



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chloe and Elena have a secret, F/F, Girls Night Out, Multi, a night that escalates quickly, more drunk lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwriter144/pseuds/waterwriter144
Summary: (kind of a continuation on my previous Chloe/Nadine fic "Congratulations", but its not vital here for you to read.)Chloe and Nadine, now engaged, invite Elena over to their flat in London for some R&R. After several bottles of wine, Nadine senses that something is up between Elena and her current fiance. The 3 enjoy each other's company all night as they wait out a storm. Highly recommend listening to some Thunderstorms as you read this <3





	This Night is Between Us

Chloe fumbled with her keys. Her wet fingers were having difficulty as they slipped through her grip. The rain didn’t make the situation any better.

“Any day now Frazer!” Nadine squirmed in behind her, her leather jacket hovered over her as a makeshift umbrella. She tried to divide her cover between herself and their guest, Elena Drake. The blonde woman was giggling as the rain took a turn for the worst. It came down in sheets and was soaking them instantly.

“Typical weather in London, am I right?” Elena burst out laughing as the wind blew the rain sideways, making Nadine’s leather covering completely useless. Her laughter was drowned out by the clash of thunder. This storm was truly getting worse.

Finally Chloe got the damn door open and the three funneled inside. The three girls were giggling as they shook themselves off. Well this was one hell of a welcome for Elena. It had been months since they’ve seen each other, the last time Nadine and Chloe saw Elena was at the hospital after delivering her baby. After Cassie Drake was born, Chloe heard from Elena less and less. Taking care of a newborn was time consuming and draining. Instead of calls or texts, Chloe would receive lots of baby pictures of young Cassie. She looked so much like her mother, bright eyes, very blonde hair. Nadine commented that she had Drake’s smug smile, Chloe couldn’t help but laugh in agreement. After much convincing and needing a break, Elena decided to come out on that promised visitation to see Chloe and Nadine in London. She figured Nathan and his brother could handle a few days with Cassie without mother around.

Elena was convinced to come on two occasions. 1) to claim that case of her favorite wine from Chloe that was her baby shower gift and 2) get to know Nadine more. Sadly she had only seen Nadine 2 times, at her baby shower and at the hospital. Based on Chloe’s frequent ramblings about Nadine, Elena was just more curious to really get to know the former mercenary who threw her husband out a window…….twice! Plus she was curious to see how Nadine and Chloe were. As a couple. The concept still baffled her, it baffled Nathan even more. Their reveal of their engagement at her baby shower took everyone by surprise. But Elena knew Chloe very well and she always shyed away from the concept of marriage. The mystery intrigued Elena, how did Nadine turn Chloe fucking Frazer around to be tied down?

Nadine dashed towards the bathroom, “Ill grab us some towels.”

Their shared apartment was extremely cute. Big open spaces. The living room opened up with tall windows, from there it connected to their kitchen and their tiny dining room table. Their treasure hunting was going well if they could afford this nice of flat. It looked like the area was just recently cleaned, which was another odd occurrence. Normally when Elena would meet Chloe at her place, it was always a mess. Mostly with paperwork, open books, maps scattered everywhere and take out boxes. But the flat smelled of Pine Sol and Febreeze, Elena wondered if the flat was cleared because of Nadine. She seemed like the orderly type who couldn’t stand a messy place if guests were coming.

“Love the new place.” Elena commented.

Chloe removed her red soaked jacket, “Yeah, Nadine and I just moved in recently. We needed a bigger space, and I wanted something a bit more ritzy.” Chloe went to turn on the lights so she could show off her new place, but nothing happened when the switch clicked.

“Oh bloody hell, the storm took out the power.” Chloe huffed.

Nadine came back with towels, “Good thing we ate before coming back eh.”

Elena took a towel and used it for her hair, her messy bun was drenched. “That restaurant you guys took me to after my flight was heavenly. But now I’m craving for that wine.” She winked at Chloe.

Chloe pursed her lips, “Wine and some candle light, cheesy but still effectively romantic.” The foxy woman dashed to the kitchen to retrieve candle and matches. Nadine shook her head. She knew Chloe was just a flirt, but she was special kind of flirt with Elena. She sensed it back during Elena’s baby shower, but now that it was just the three of them, there was almost no filter to stop them. Nadine was shocked by just how comfortable these two were. Nadine had never really surrounded herself with women, she never really had any girl friends before. She wondered if this was normal. Chloe was being her usual flirty self, Chloe Frazer always flirts. But what surprised Nadine the most is that Elena was flirting back. She would even criticize Chloe’s advances, retaliate, answer her question with a question or say something equally as heated. But she always kept herself reserved. Nadine wondered if she usually talks like this to Chloe in front of Nathan.

The storm and the setting of the day shrouded the living room in darkness, Nadine led Elena to the couch. Her warm hands captured Nadine’s strong forearm. Once they plopped down on the couch together, Elena pulled out her phone. Obviously checking up on Nate and the baby. Her face illuminated by her tiny screen, a smile arched in her cheeks as she looked at her new messages from her husband.

Elena showed Nadine her screen, a recent image of Cassie filled the phone. She was in her high chair, her breakfast was all over her face. “It looks like someone is struggling already without me.” She giggled.

Nadine couldn’t help but laugh. She tried to imagine Nathan Drake taking care of an infant. A man who threw himself into danger countless times, knew his way around any kind of weapon, struggling to feed a baby without his wife. Nadine’s laughter echoed in the living room. “She always like that? Or is she just not good when Nathan feeds her?”

“Cassie is a pretty good eater, but this is the first time mommy has been away. I’m guessing she’s knows that mommy’s gone, she can get pretty fussy.” Elena furrowed her brow, “Gosh it feels so weird to be away. I’m half expecting to hear crying or change a diaper.”

Chloe returned with an armful of candles and she began placing them systemically over the living room, “And we are taking you away from all that. It’s just for a little while. China, do you mind fetching the wine while I get the mood going?” Chloe carefully began lighting the candles.

Elena giggled, “You two are treating me on a real date, make a girl feel special.” She watched Chloe cross to the fireplace, which she barely could see in the darkness. With the touch of a button, the artificial fireplace illuminated the room. It casted a heavy shadow on Chloe, but gave her figure a halo as she walked over to Elena. Nadine noted that she was putting her usual swing in her hips. She was peering at the two of them as she fetched for the wine in the kitchen. She couldn’t make sense of their relationship. She hoped with the wine she could get some answers tonight without prying too bluntly. Nadine wasn’t sure if she should be concerned or jealous.

An audible pop of a wine cork perked up Elena’s ears and she bounced in her seat as Nadine returned to join them on the couch with 3 wine glasses and a bottle of her gifted wine.

“And you’re serious, you bought me a whole case of this wine?” Elena was doubling checking, Chloe had promised her this as a baby shower gift.

“We could try to finish the whole case tonight if you’d like.” Her brow wiggling.

Nadine interjected as she leaned her back against the armrest in her seat on the couch, “Oh no, 12 bottles of wine in one night is too much between the 3 of us.” From her spot, she could stare at her partner and Elena carefully. These two gorgeous women being illuminated by firelight, sipping wine. Not a bad way to spend a night indoors on a rainy evening.

Elena took her glass and inhaled the deep red liquid, she hummed with delight as the smoky red blend greeted her. She took a soft draw and hummed louder. After finishing one sip, she repeated the steps. Inhaling and then sipping.

Chloe smirked, “Do you need a minute alone with that bottle?”

Elena hunched her shoulders, looking bashful, “You should have seen me with the bottle you gave me. About a few weeks after I stopped breastfeeding and went to formula, I made a date with that wine. I put the baby to bed and immediately hit the glass. Nate came home to see me, so drunk and giggling to myself. That was a good night, until he tried to take some wine for himself. I actually bit him.”

The girls laughed and the first round of glasses were finished, Nadine filled up their glasses for a second round. She had to admit, Elena had good taste in wine. The red blend was extremely fine, aged in a barrel that hinted its flavoring into the taste. Nadine was beginning to think that finishing a whole case right now might be possible, but they would get stupidly drunk.

Nadine looked over at Elena and noticed she was shivering slightly, Chloe’s skin was also riddled with goosebumps. They were all still drenched and wearing their clothes. “How about we snuggle up by the fireplace?”

Chloe piped in, “Good idea, see this is why I keep her around. She can be so romantic.”

Elena smiled, “I thought you kept her around because you like staring at her muscles.”

“That too. Nadine is a wonderful package of muscle, romance and mind blowing sex.” Chloe stated without any hint of shyness. A hot blush rose in Nadine’s cheeks. She couldn’t believe Chloe just admitted that out loud. She felt like she was being put on the spot, naked and revealed in front of a woman she barely knew. She was so flustered that she barely noticed the two women getting up and walking over to the fireplace. Their eyes were staring at her, in almost a begging manner, or maybe that was Nadine’s imagination. Or the wine. Or both. Regardless, Nadine wanted to know more about Elena and she wasn’t about to let Chloe’s flirty nature get in the way. “How long have you known Chloe? How did you two meet?” She asked as she seated herself between the two. Chloe loved the fireplace so much that she placed the softest carpet in front of it and had a basket of pillows nearby. Nadine lost count of how many they had sex in front of this very fireplace. Suddenly this change of seating wasn’t such a good idea. Even though Nadine made sure to shampoo the fuck out of this carpet, there were probably still Chloe and Nadine juices seeped into it.

Elena and Chloe both laughed at Nadine’s question, Chloe offered to tell the story, “Many years back when I was……partners with Nathan Drake,” Chloe mumbled over the terminology. Elena swatted her knee.

“Bullshit, you two were dating.”

“Fine, fine. Back when Nathan and I were dating, we were on a quest to find Shambhala. But that meant going up against a war criminal and his PMC. You know the usual. Our findings brought us to Tibet where a young fearless journalist was trying to find said war criminal to catch some evidence to have him properly arrested. The encounter was…….”

“Awkward.” Elena giggled into her glass. “But I should have known that a war criminal looking for a ‘magical gem’ would somehow have Nate attached to it. Back then he was a lot stupider. It was part of the reason why I left him in the first place.”

Nadine smiled, “You dumped him? So Drake was dating you first, dated Chloe and then you two just ran into each other in Tibet?” She couldn’t imagine how ballsy that must have been, to dump Nathan fucking Drake.

Chloe laughed, “Oh Elena has left him several times. Even when they were married, Nate was always going back into the treasure hunting business, taking the risky jobs.”

“He put me through a lot of worry.” Elena chugged back the wine and finished her glass.

Chloe nodded, “Yeah that fucker was always a worrisome fellow. He would always sticking his neck out, trying to save the day, save others, not caring about his own life.”

Nadine swirled the remainder of her wine in her glass, “Hmmm it seems a little bit of that rubbed off on you.”

Chloe pointed a finger at her lover, “Hey I’ve gotten better. We’ve taken less risky jobs.”

“Thanks to me.”

“Thanks to you. And unless there is no train with a bomb on it, or dangerous men trying to steal a harmful artifact or jumping off of a cliff….”

Elena butted in, “Oh yeah you two never did tell me about what happened when you guys went looking for the Third Eye of Shiva. The story where you nearly died.”

“She nearly got us both killed.” Nadine finished her glass.

“We walked away with a lot of cash after that.” Chloe tried to lighten Nadine up.

“But if it weren’t for those Seers, we would have both died.” Her voice getting a little tense.

“Well that was just luck on our side.”

“Dumb luck if you ask me.”

Elena couldn’t help but laugh at how these two were bickering. It was most unusual to see Chloe like this, being drilled by a fiery woman. “Wait, wait, wait, Seers? As in people who have opened up their Third Eye chakra? Oh cmon you gotta tell me this story.”

Chloe opened her mouth, but Nadine shoved the empty bottle of wine in her face to silence her, “Only if I can tell the story.”

Chloe took the empty bottle and stood up with a huff, “Fine but I’m getting more wine.”

Nadine gets comfortable, or as comfortable as she can with Elena’s blue eyes staring at her intently. “Same kind of situation as before with the Tusk. Indian rebels hunting us down, Chloe leading us on a stupid quest to find an artifact her father was looking for, guns, shooting, near death experiences. You know, the usual.”

Elena chuckled at that last remark. It seemed they all that their fair share of these stupid risky situations.

Nadine continued, “We get caught by Asav’s remaining forces, and they force us to bring them to the Third Eye of Shiva. Which was at the bottom of a humongous cliff. And this dummy over here thought it would be a good idea to detonate a grenade and jump off the cliff. While handcuffed.”

Chloe returned with a fresh bottle, her tone seemed offended, “Hey I didn’t get the army to scatter.” She defended herself.

“Only because most of them men thought we were suicidal maniacs.”

Elena placed her hand on her mouth, “Sounds real scary.”

Nadine continued, “Tell me about it. I throw myself down after her, got shot up in the process. And I find her on top of a pile of bones bleeding to death. With fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder and…...”

“Which you set poorly by the way because when we got into that final fight with those assholes, my left arm was completely out of commission.” Chloe stated which warranted a pinched on the side from Nadine.

“That’s because you fractured your left arm as well. You were also suffering from a concussion.”

Elena was leaning in further, “So some of the men followed you down the cliff? Final Boss fight?” Elena thought it was cheesy but there was a pattern to these kinds of adventures.

“Nadine found the hidden temple of where the Third Eye was stored away. But unfortunately a couple of Asav’s men followed us in.” Chloe set the wine down which Nadine took right away.

“And you had the bright idea, unarmed and injured, to start a brawl with these guys.”

“We won didn’t we?”

Nadine huffed and poured herself another glass. Elena could read distain on Nadine’s face. Before, Nadine was playfully teasing and poking for a little fight with Chloe. But clearly something shifted, the ending of the story was properly not a good one. The answer was written all over Nadine’s face. Elena was afraid to ask, “Did Chloe pull a Nathan Drake?”

Nadine exhaled a slight laugh but it returned to a frown. Chloe went silent. Clearly this was the reason why they avoided telling this story in the first place. This ending was still fresh. Nadine took a swig, “She did alright. Of course we lost against these guys. We were too injured and beaten up as it were. Outnumbered, outgunned. It was all so stupid. Just for a bloody useless orb.” Nadine refused to tell the rest of the story.

Chloe touched Nadine’s thigh, the look in her eyes was an expression Elena had never seen before. Fear and hurt. “Hey, it was a stupid mistake. One that only a selfish dickhead could make. But am I still a selfish dickhead?”

Elena was stunned to see what with a few sentences, the mighty Ross went from tense to mellow.

This, this right here, was fucking adorable.

Nadine turned to Chloe, a genuine smile on her face. “No, you’re not.”

Elena couldn’t help herself, “Wow, I thought it was just me with this problem. Nadine you and I need to trade secrets on how to deal with death seeking dickheads.” The South African beamed with her white smile and chuckled at her new friend. She found it. This was the bridge between her and Elena. Dealing with dickheads like Chloe and Nathan. Nadine deliberately scooched closer to Elena.

“You might have more to tell me since you’ve been with your dickhead the longest.” Nadine was so close to Elena now she could smell her damp hair.

Chloe, sitting by herself, looked offended, “So am I still a dickhead or not? Make up your mind!”

Nadine winked at her fiancé.

Elena poured herself some more wine, “Well I’ve had experience dealing with this dickhead too. But you have a better handle on her than I did.”

Nadine froze. _What was that suppose to mean?_

Chloe let out a choked gasp, her eyes went wide and she looked defenseless. Like what she just said was a big spoiler to an epic tale. “Oh Elena, I haven’t……..fine if you wanna bring this up be my guest.” She sipped her wine, defeated.

_Bring what up?_

Elena stared down at her drink, searching for the right words. “Chloe and I…………we…..kind of….”

Chloe interjected, “’Kind of’ being a strong word. It was a few days, it barely lasted and it was purely physical darling. Christ, don’t sugar coat it.”

Nadine’s eyes widened, “’It?’ What is ‘it’?”

Elena looked deeply up into Nadine’s eyes, they mixed between worrisome and apologetic, “Chloe and I, we had a fling before.”

“Really?” Was all Nadine could say. She was dumbfounded, but at the same time it made a lot of sense. The real reason these two were so close. How they would tease each other so willingly. Nadine was trying to imagine it, Chloe, her fiancé, being with Elena, her old arch nemesis’s wife!

Feeling really guilty, Chloe threw herself to Nadine, “I’m sorry Nadine. This is awkward. I really should have told you sooner.”

Nadine found it odd that she wasn’t mad about this. How could she be? This happened way before her. In fact, Nadine was actually amused that Chloe was being so sensitive towards her right now, her fiancé was expecting her to be mad. She was concerned that this news would hurt her, Nadine was humbled by this. But of course, she had to take this opportunity to punish her for it. It was just too easy, she turned to Elena, “So you couldn’t resist Chloe’s ass either? Did you notice she likes being spanked sometimes?” Nadine chuckled into the rim of her glass.

Elena’s face twisted in a devious grin, “Oh I found that out alright. God knows she deserves it.”

Chloe sat there, gawking at the two. Feeling completely betrayed. Nadine had never seen the great Chloe Frazer being silenced before like this. It was a rare sight. It was fucking hilarious. Elena joined her, busting a gut. It wasn’t very often that Chloe was on the receiving end of flushing. The foxy Indian woman tried to hide her face in the shadows as she sipped on some more wine.

The buzz of the wine was definitely taking into effect. They were two bottles of wine in, tongues stained purple and giggling against the sound of the heavy rain outside. But the air in the living room had certainly changed, it was warming up, and not just from the fire.

Chloe after several minutes without speaking, which is honestly a new world record, finally turned her attention to her fiancé and former girlfriend. Since Elena was the one who stirred this up, she figured she could manipulate it and turn this night into something else. “Who was better Nathan or me?” She directed it at Elena. Nadine didn’t like what Chloe was starting.

Elena giggled and shook her head. It appeared that she knew what kind of game Chloe wanted to start, “You ask me that a lot.”

“I never got an answer.”

“You two are basically one in the same.”

“Except he has a dick, I have my hands.”

“Oh you are referring to sex, I was referring to your personalities.” Elena cocked a brow.

This was mindblowing to Nadine. She thought herself the only one who could stand up against Chloe’s game. But Elena was on the same playing field as Chloe. Standing up at homeplate taking a swing at every shot Chloe threw at her and running around her bases. Her strategy was different compared to Nadine, instead of taking Chloe’s pitches, she just go up to her and bang the pitcher. But Elena was playing Chloe’s game and winning homeruns, taking Chloe out for a ride.

But Chloe was not through, “I bet its hard to have sex now, with a baby around the house. How long as it been?”

“Who says I haven’t?”

“You’re looking a bit flush darling.”

“Must be the wine.”

“Must be.”

Then it got quiet again. It was the end of an inning. Nadine was rather enjoying herself. This was too hilarious. To know that Elena knew exactly the kind of torment she would receive from Chloe and know how to counter it was just amazing to witness. And the way how Chloe was staring at Elena, as if she was a prize to be won was reminding Nadine how Chloe would look at her. Nadine kept kicking herself, thinking she should be mad or jealous. But how could she be mad at Elena? This woman clearly doesn’t love Chloe, not to a romantic level, but she enjoys poking fun at the history they once had. They are too mature adults who enjoy being immaturely flirty with each other. And that’s when it all hit Nadine, these two thrived on the idea of having no strings attached to each other. They could play this game over and over again and have a lot of fun doing it, but once its game over, nothing changed. Elena still loves and is married to Nathan Drake, whom they share a child with. And Chloe loves Nadine whom she proposed to. The gleaming blue diamond on her finger proved it.

Nadine figured if this game was going to go for another inning, she might as well grab another bottle. After excusing herself, she stumbled through the dim candle light to the case of wine under the counter. She had her back turned to the fireplace, but she could still hear the two women. She heard the sound of someone shuffling, followed by the sounds of a conversation. A whispered conversation. Nadine’s trained ears could barely make out what the two women were talking about. Were they already going for another inning? And she was missing it? Nadine quickly uncorked the wine with ease and delivered it back to the living room. Chloe had moved herself closer to Elena. They both had scary smug faces as they held out their glasses to Nadine for more. The darker woman slowly poured them their servings, getting more tense as they stared at her.

“Elena,” Chloe looked over at her blonde companion in crime, “Since you are the guest, I think you should play the first round.” Chloe pulled out one of the empty bottles of wine and handed it to her.

Nadine sat down and rolled her eyes, “Really? We are gonna play Spin the Bottle?” Nadine was not liking where this was going. This was going down a dangerous path.

“Oh this is Spin the Bottle, but with my rules, and you’ve never played with my rules.” Chloe stared at her with half-lidded eyes. Nadine really didn’t like where this was going.

Elena placed the bottle down on the carpet and gave it a spin. The neck of the bottle made it twice around before landing on an empty space between herself and Nadine. Nadine’s racing heart breathed some relief when it didn’t land on her or Chloe.

Chloe winked at Elena, “You know what that means.”

Elena let out a sigh and straightened herself up. Placing down her wine glass, she began unbuttoning her shirt. A hot flush rose in Nadine’s cheeks. What kind of game were these two playing at?! The material of Elena’s shirt was still damp, it clung to her skin as she shifted it off her shoulders. Nadine tried to stare at anything other than Elena. This wasn’t right.

“China.” Chloe called over to her in a whisper. “You’re allowed to stare.” She commanded.

Elena let out a warm hum as she could feel the direct heat of the fireplace on her bare torso. Her form was a lot similar to Chloe’s but a little less muscular. But her boobs were definitely bigger than Chloe’s, by one cup size. She was wearing a cute comfy looking white bra. She stared down at Nadine with a serious pair of blue eyes, Nadine’s blush only increased.

Chloe placed her hand on the devilish bottle, “My turn.” She gave the bottle a weak spin and the neck made its round once and landed on Nadine. Nadine’s shoulder dropped a little, but she tensed them back up when that meant Chloe would be kissing her in front of Elena. Who is shirtless.

Chloe crawled over the bottle and got really close to Nadine’s face. Her grey eyes looking hungry and her lips looking so kissable. Nadine couldn’t deny her girlfriend. Her lips collided with hers, but Nadine could feel Elena’s eyes on them. Chloe kept the kiss brief, just a fleeting appetizer of a normal kiss she would often receive from her. This was part of the game wasn’t it.

“Your turn.” She whispered into Nadine’s lips and she returned back to her seat between Elena and Nadine. She was directly in front of the fire place, the flames mirroring in her eyes.

Nadine gingerly spun the bottle with a quick flick, the neck pointed itself towards Elena. _Shit!_ Nadine froze, this wasn’t right. But why were these two so ok with it? The atmosphere was too warm and inviting. Elena was sitting there unmoving, waiting for Nadine to execute her turn. _Shit!_

Chloe sighed and her serious eyes returned, “Nadine, if this……..we don’t have to play this game if you don’t want to.”

_SHIT!_ Nadine was taking too long to respond, but should she respond? She definitely wasn’t angry or upset. She was quite the opposite, she was rather turned on. To have two women, both eager to turn this night into something totally unexpected. Everything about this would be something she would be screaming for, but she was hesitating.

Elena cooed her, “Nadine… you are very sweet…..I’m sorry if I’m making this uncomfortable.”

No, that’s the tone of someone who was giving up. Fuck it, if both of them were on board for this, there was no way Nadine was going to be the one to sink this game. With a motion so quick, Nadine reached out and cupped Elena’s cheek. She planted her lips on the blonde woman. She tasted of wine and smelled like rain. She felt Elena’s lips unwind instantly. Just like Chloe, she kept the kiss short. When she pulled away, those magnificent blue stared up at her. They weren’t as hungry or fierce as Chloe’s, they were calm and tender. Nadine took her seat, she now cementing herself in this game.

Next it was Elena again. She landed on Chloe. The foxy thief looked proud, “Its about time. I’ve been aching to kiss you since you got off the plane.” The two met in the middle, Nadine had to admit, it was a gorgeous sight. Chloe’s supple lips meeting with Elena’s slender ones. The two kept the kiss brief and very light.

Now Chloe’s turn. She landed on an empty space, and off went her red v-neck shirt. Nadine smirked at her choice of bra, it was Nadine’s favorite. Black thin bra with thin straps around the cups, the kind that a lot of super models wear. Chloe wore that bra better than any of them. Nadine curled her fingers, itching to get that beautiful piece off of her. She put her trembling fingers to use and spun the bottle for her turn, it landed on Chloe. Well at least she could get her share of Chloe for a bit. Chloe flung herself onto Nadine, she anticipated a kiss but got more than that. Chloe’s lips part and her tongue went in to join hers. Nadine’s eyes widened, this was how Chloe plays this game. If she landed on someone again, the kiss escalates. This was a dirty game. Nadine fought back and pulled Chloe’s cheeks in tight. With the turn of her head, she allowed the kiss to deepen, Chloe moaned back. Then retreated back to her seat.  Elena stumbled when she realized it was her turn. And she landed on Nadine, again.

Nadine would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited. And Elena’s eyes looked mighty hungry. Nadine’s hand grabbed Elena’s shoulder and pulled her in close, she couldn’t help but moan as Elena deepened the kiss. It was so foreign to Nadine to be tasting someone other than Chloe, but Elena tasted so sweet. Their tongues danced and then parted after a few seconds. Nadine was a bit disappointed to not hear Elena moan. Given enough time, Nadine could evoke that. She wanted to hear it. Badly.

Chloe’s turn again, it landed on Elena. Elena laughed, “I’m just getting the special treatment aren’t I?” Her sentence was followed with Chloe’s lips. Same as before, if someone lands on the same person again, the kiss escalates. Elena and Chloe wasted no time, they both collided with their heads tilted, entering each other’s mouths like they’ve done this a thousand times. Nadine began to ponder how often Chloe and Elena have done this, and if Drake knew. And did they do this even when Elena was married to Drake. Nadine hadn’t left Chloe’s side since they first started their partnership, so there was no way they could have hooked during Nadine’s entrance. But by how they were kissing, Nadine was raging with hungry jealousy, wishing that was her. As soon as the two were done kissing, Nadine immediately spun her turn.

It landed on nothing. _Eish!_ She hissed through her teeth. Off with her shirt. She crossed her arms and yanked her dark blue tanktop off. She could feel Elena tracing lines all along her body. From her abs, to her collarbone, to her sports bra. Maybe Nadine could enjoy this turn.

Elena didn’t take her eyes off of Nadine until she spun her turn. It landed on nothing and Nadine’s heart jumped into her throat. Things were getting very serious now. Chloe purred at Elena, “Pants off Sunshine!” as she took another sip of wine. The blonde stood with no amount of shyness, she stared down at Chloe as she began to unbutton her jeans. She then stared down at Nadine as she slid the rain drenched jeans down her thighs, emphasizing a bend. Nadine bit her lip and realized why Chloe had a thing for this woman, she was a genuine tease. Not too showy like Chloe, just smooth. She stepped out of her pants to reveal cute blue bikini bottoms that hugged her hips so perfectly. Despite Elena having just recently gone through pregnancy, she looked amazing. There were hints of fat along her thighs and hips, common bodily transformations of pregnancy, but that only seemed to allure her more. Elena plopped back down at her seat and chugged the rest of her wine. She licked her lips clean.

Chloe was being extra obvious of checking out all of Elena, eyeing the slender blonde momma like a slab of deli meat. Nadine knew that look, Chloe was two strikes away from abandoning the game and going straight to business. And it was her turn. She landed on Elena. “It seems the wine is telling us something.”

Elena returned Chloe’s expression, cocky, bold and filled with eroticism. Nadine was about to find out what happens when you land on someone for the third time. Chloe crawled over to Elena, who held herself in place straightening up as if anticipating the next step. Chloe’s head stayed low but her eyes stared up at her. Her tongue lapped at the thin line between Elena’s breasts. Chloe’s hands soon followed, clasping both breasts between her fingers. She began kneading them like dough, evoking a moan for the first time out of Elena. Nadine watched with baited breath, Elena’s moan was sweet, soft and musical. And Chloe was easily evoking those moans by placing kisses and hickies all long her cleavage. But sadly her turn was up.

Nadine’s eyes darted from Chloe to Elena as the bottle spun. It landed on nothing. Nadine slammed her fist to the ground and the bottle trembled. Chloe giggled, she could tell Nadine was getting frustrated and very pent up. Almost to the point of exploding. Nadine begrudgingly stood up, not bothering to make a show of it and removed her damp jeans. As she threw her jeans towards the couch, Chloe swirled her finger at her. “Turn around love. I wanna put you on display for our guest.”

Nadine tried to hide her sigh and turned around. She was wearing a thong so it gave reason for Chloe to want to show off her fiance’s perfectly sculpted ass.

“Oh my.” She heard Elena breath.

“Nadine we got two ladies here to see the gun show.” Chloe waved her almost empty glass of wine.

The darker woman couldn’t help but smile. She did love that Chloe would take any opportunity to admire her body. Nadine raised her arms and focused on flexing her back muscles and biceps.

Elena swallowed hard. It was like she was staring at a heavenly body put together by angels. She bit her lip and exhaled harshly. Chloe could tell she was on her last strike as well.

“Your turn Sunshine.”

Elena watched as Nadine took her seat, watching intently as every muscle moved on her mocha colored skin. She spun the bottle without even looking. It landed on nothing. Elena let out a breathy curse and then turned the bottle towards Nadine. An illegal move that Chloe was not going to call out. The blonde lunged forward towards the Amazon. Her lips slamming down on Nadine’s who captured her in her arms. Elena’s hands grabbed for Nadine’s tightly compressed breasts beneath her sports bra. Nadine let out a soft moan as Elena kissed her way down her neck and to the tops of her breasts. Nadine’s belly was stirring with a fire, screw this game. With one fast motion, Nadine swooped Elena’s ass into her lap and began groping her. She dug her fingers around Elena’s hips and clawed at her smooth curve of her cheeks. One of Elena’s sweet moans escaped and vibrated against Nadine’s collarbone. Nadine wanted to hear more, maybe even push her to the point of screaming. Suddenly she felt a bottle tapping at her forearm.

“No no no China. It’s not your turn.” Chloe stared at her with a foxy grin and half lidded eyes.

Nadine let out a literal groan, “Frazer……can we stop…..” Elena’s fingers shushed her lips.

“She’s right, its not your turn.”

Elena left Nadine’s lap and returned to her seat. Now Nadine was beyond fired up, she felt like a volcano about to erupt. Her heart had now snuck to her groin and throbbing. Her thong was definitely coated in her arousal. This game was torture.

Chloe, the devilish woman that she would soon marry, was staring at her with dark eyes. She placed one hand on the bottle and then also took the illegal move of spinning it in her own direction. And she pointed it at Elena. Nadine’s nails dug into her own palms. This was the fourth time Chloe landed on Elena.

The blonde let out a cry as Chloe attacked her. Her fingers were the first strike, she snaked her them down Elena’s panties. She scissored her clit between two fingers. Elena grabbed hold of the nap of Chloe’s neck and pulled her in for a messy kiss. Her face was dripping with desire, her body couldn’t help but convulse under Chloe’s slow fingers. Nadine knew this look. Elena was completely under, and needed to be fucked. Right now. Chloe turned her head towards her fiancé, she had a shit eating grin on her face. That was the face of someone who just manipulated their way to getting what they wanted, and she was soaking up the victory. Like a sore fucking winner.

That popped the cork. The volcano had erupted. Nadine got to her feet and cracked her knuckles just by clenching her fists. The two women froze in place as this hulky monster reached out and grabbed them. Nadine captured both of them in her arms with Amazonian strength and stormed them away to the bedroom. This was game was over. Something else was starting now.

The two women squealed as Nadine threw them on the large King sized bed. As soon as they stopped bouncing, Nadine pounced on top. Elena and Chloe were shoulder to shoulder staring up at the South African who was flaring her nostrils at them. Like a predator about to sync her teeth into two frustrating bokkies. Nadine had two hands and two pussies that needed punishing. Her strong thick fingers tore off Chloe’s jeans and panties in one go, and Nadine nearly ripped off Elena’s bikini bottoms. As soon as those barriers were removed, she slipped two fingers inside both of them. The blonde and the Indian in unison arched and moaned. This was like conducting a duet. Chloe was the lovely alto, with her husky moans and Elena was the soprano with her high pitched gasps.

Nadine hummed with delight as the sight below her, “You two cheated the last two rounds. Cheaters get punished.” She warned and then added a third finger to each of them. Their cries reached high levels and they panted heavily. Nadine didn’t plan to go easy on them. Locking her arms in place and tensing up her forearms, she vibrated her fingers are an incredible speed. Deliberately hooking upwards. They didn’t stand a chance. Chloe clawed at the blankets, tendrils of her raven hair shadowed her face. Elena bit down on one of her fingers, trying so hard to not be heard, to not scream. Within seconds, the two women slammed into an overwhelming orgasm. Their pussies clenching hard on Nadine’s six soaked fingers. Chloe and Elena froze up, but their hips trembled. They rode their highs together and came crashing down in a heap of pants. Feeling rather proud of herself, Nadine pulled out and admired her handiwork. Her fingers were coated in arousal that stringed between her digits.

Chloe placed a hand on her chest to steady her racing heart. She pointed at Nadine with the other hand, “You…Nadine….Ross.” She panted, “Are going…..to pay for that.” But during the thief’s recovering time, her mischievous lover was not through yet. A shadow loomed over her, she opened her half lidded eyes to see a pink wet slit.

“My turn is not yet over Frazer.” Nadine proceeded to sit on Chloe’s pretty face. She could feel Frazer’s lips and tongue squirming underneath her. Nadine kept her hips steady as she could feel her tongue slipping in past her folds and to her meat inside. The former mercenary shuttered out a sigh which was then dampened by a pair of lips. Elena cupped Nadine’s face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, tongue and all. Nadine moaned, the sensation of having two pairs of lips on her was beyond amazing. Both of them were greedy and extremely hungry. Nadine underestimated how pent up she was and the dexterity of Elena and Chloe’s lips and tongues. Nadine’s fingers raked through Chloe’s hair as she came, groaning into Elena’s throat.

Nadine collapsed into Elena’s arms, freeing Chloe. The foxy thief squirmed from under Nadine’s fleshy prison, her jaw was about to fall off. She whipped her mouth which was coated in Nadine’s juices. Chloe was going to give Nadine pay back for this and that! Her victim was wrapped up in Elena’s arms, Nadine was marking up Elena’s perfect complexion with bites and hickies. Her fingers making quick work of Elena’s pussy once more. The two could feel something shift in the bed but were undisturbed. Nadine was getting drunk off of Elena’s sweet moans and she was determined to hear her cry again. She could feel Elena’s nails comb over her shoulder blades. Nadine’s palm was already covered in Elena’s wetness, her high pitched squeals were returning.

A foreign item kissed Nadine’s snatch and she froze up. She felt an aggressive pair of hands pin her down to Elena’s chest. Before she could utter a word, she felt a very familiar thrust and her hole was filled with a silicone cock.

“My turn love. But make sure you keep our guest entertained.” Chloe’s lips whispered against her ear. Her fiancé grabbed HER strap on that she would use for only Chloe. And now she was going to fuck her, from behind, as revenge. Chloe slowly rocked her hips, her thighs tapping into Nadine’s supple ass. This was a position they rarely used but the addition of having Elena beneath Nadine made it better. They were like a layered cake all grinding together. Nadine’s hips pushed down on Elena’s, which sandwiched her fingers inside her. She matched her fingers in time with the thrusts that Chloe was giving her.

“Sh-shit!” Elena exclaimed as she felt closer to another orgasm, Nadine’s fingers were just too skilled.

“Fuck…” Nadine could feel her own approaching, Elena clamping down on her only seem to evoke it further. The blonde howled her climax, seconds later Nadine followed. The two collapsed in a panting heap with a smirking fox perched on top of them.

“There,” Chloe pulled out of Nadine which caused the woman to shutter, “Now let me have a go at Elena.” Her tone was too cocky for Nadine’s taste.

With a motion so fast, Chloe found herself pinned down on the bed.

“Give me back my strap on.” Nadine demanded, a hand wrapped around the shaft. She pulled it upwards, causing the leather to rub against her lips.

“You and what army?” She teased, it was a common Chloe Frazer line to Nadine. Nadine hated it every time. She abruptly got up and off the bed. With a forcible yank, the strap on was hers again. She slid the leather strips on like it was second nature. Her lower jaw was pouted out, it was a tough guy act that Chloe adored. She loved it when Nadine would be so overly dramatic, especially in bed. And judging by that face, Nadine was pissed and seeking to display her dominance. She was going to play HER game now. Chloe’s state of arousal heightened.

Nadine glanced over at Elena as she tightened her straps and adjusted the shaft. Elena could read that look, Chloe was fucked.

“Oh I got one, and she’s not gonna play nice either.” Nadine grabbed hold of Chloe’s hips and jammed herself in. She saw stars. Chloe hadn’t been this aggressively fucked in a long time. Chloe was falling fast to Nadine’s power and speed. Within seconds Chloe was on the edge, dangerously close to reaching this explosive climax. But then Nadine stopped.

Chloe let out a whine and fluttered her eyes open. Nadine’s intense stare was almost enough to make her come right then and there. Her dark eyes twisted with hint of amber chocolate, her lower lip pulled in by her teeth. A tough grunted frown on her face. “On all four Frazer.”

Chloe protested, as per normal, “You going to punish me again? Even when I’m this close?”

Elena came into view above her, “I’d listen to your future wife if I were you.”

Chloe pouted, “I thought you were on my side.”

Nadine’s hands firmly grasped Chloe’s hips and she yanked her fiancé up. It was in that moment that Chloe realized what she was set up for. Nadine standing off the bed behind her, her ass in full view. And Elena on the bed with her, facing her front. The two exchanged a look and Chloe’s confidence shattered.

“I’ve caught myself between a rock and a hard place.” Chloe’s going for your usual joking commentary.

She tensed when she heard Nadine crack her knuckles behind her. She turned her head, but a pair of hands guided it back to a pair of blue eyes and a pair of lips. Elena’s fingers were soft and gentle under her chin and against her cheeks. Her kisses were equally so. Chloe hummed, she dared not move but she was melting in place. But just like Nadine did, it all stopped. With the force of a whiplash, Nadine’s tough hands slapped her across one of her cheeks. Chloe’s scream filled the bedroom, once that echo died down, it was followed with another slap. This time on the other cheek. A hiss escaped her lips as the sting of Nadine’s strength imprinted into her ass in the forms of red handprints. Chloe shut her eyes, tensing up for another spanking that she knew she deserved. She jumped when she felt those rough hands caress the hot red handprints. Then a pair of soft lips kissed her stingy cheeks. A pair of lips captured Chloe’s gawking lips. And it was back to the softness again. Chloe groaned into the kiss. Mostly out of frustration than out of relief. Nadine was playing HER game again. The whiplash of going soft and then rough, but this time she recruited Elena. ‘Not fair China.’ Chloe thought. The two worked Chloe until she was a buttery, quivering mess. Caressing her curves, brushing her most sensitive spots and then kissing……everywhere. The previous orgasm that was denied a while ago was creeping back up. But it was hungrier, aggressive and crimpling.

“I think she’s been punished enough.” Elena giggled as she placed more kisses.

Nadine nodded and displayed her mighty strength. She flipped Chloe over and pulled her up so she could cling to Nadine like a Koala. Her strap on brushing Chloe’s cheeks. “You’ll be feeling more than just a hangover in the morning love.” She placed a kiss on Chloe’s lips. Chloe, too drunk off of the touching, could only respond by holding on to Nadine’s neck for support. After the kiss, Nadine plunged her silicone shaft back where it belongs.

Elena stared as Nadine expertly held up Chloe with just her arms as she slowly pumped her hips. Nadine looked so natural with that instrument and this pose, even if it was muscle intensive, looked like it was barely breaking a sweat for her. Chloe on the other hand, well, Elena had never seen her like this. The tough brat in bed that she was use to was now being begging for Nadine to go faster. Chloe. Begging. Elena thought it couldn’t be possible. Nadine casted her eyes off of Chloe’s ecstatic face and over to their blonde guest. Elena knew that look, she wanted her to be involved once again.

Elena pressed her front firmly up against Chloe’s back and cupped her jiggling breasts. Placing her lips along her neck and down her shoulder, she let one hand travel downward as else.

“F-Fuck! You two are not fair!” Chloe exclaimed. “Ganging up on a girl like thISSSSSS!! OHHHH!!” Elena scissored Chloe’s clitoris between two fingers. Nadine increased her speed, as her lover demanded. Instantly Chloe unraveled between the two of them. Her pussy clenching hard around Nadine’s fake shaft. Her breath caught in her chest as she could only squeal. Her entire body locked up between two lovers.

Elena and Nadine were far from merciful. Nadine rode Chloe hard, making her ride her orgasms as long as they physically could. Elena became her partner in crime, aiding in Nadine’s act to drive Chloe insane. After several rounds, the thief finally called quits and past out. Before sleep, exhaustion and the remainder of the wine took her consciousness, she mumbled, “Thanks guys, but fuck you.”

The two collapsed on to the bed on either side of her. Nadine and Elena exchanged looks of victory, they giggled as they snuggled up to the already passed out fleshy pillow. Sleep took them too, a night of drinking and fucking finally catching up with them.

 

* * *

 

 

Streams of the sunrise cascaded across the bed. One stream was directly in Nadine’s face, arousing her with a groan. As she blinked away the sleep from her eyes, she realized that Chloe was clinging to her. As usual. But no Elena. Elena was vacate from the bed.

A soft stirring in the kitchen alerted Nadine of someone making coffee. The smell was the clear sign. Moving delicately as to not rouse her sleeping future wife, Nadine pulled on a silk robe and moved to find Elena.

She was surprised to find the blonde making herself right at home. A steamy cup of coffee in one hand while leaning over the kitchen counter looking at her phone. Nadine noted that Elena was wearing one of her own workout shirts, the kind that was oversized. And a pair of her shorts. Nadine shook her head, this was all too weird to wake up to her old enemy’s wife in her kitchen wearing HER clothes after a night of mischief.

Nadine’s head throbbed a bit with a hangover, so coffee was in need, “Morning. I see that you raided my closet.”

Elena perked up, “Hope you don’t mind. Your size fit me better than Chloe. I made coffee to make up for it.”

“Thanks.” Nadine joined Elena at the counter with a cup in hand. She sipped the coffee and moaned in relief as the hot bean juice washed away her hangover.

Elena bit her lip and looked down at her coffee. Her eyes were searching for words in the brown liquid, “Listen. About last night. Thank you. It was a lot of fun. But just to let you know, its not a normal occurrence.  Chloe and I……well we both keep it physical. And very limited. No strings attached you know. We get together and do this sort of thing very rarely.”

Nadine smiled, she was admiring the honesty. “Does Drake know?”

Elena frowned and looked to the side, “Not really. Chloe and I are close, we are good friends. We talk about nearly everything together. That’s all he knows. The sex happened during sometime after Nate and I had a fight when we were married. We were separated for a few months and Chloe wanted to get in contact with me to ‘drink away the boy troubles’. And you know the rest, I gave into that ass of hers.”

“Well your secret is safe with me.” Nadine smirked, “As long as you come back to visit us once in a while.” She winked

Elena giggled and smiled warmly, “I’ll see what I can do. You guys do provide a nice vacation.”

“If you ever wanna go treasure hunting again like old times, you’re welcome to join us. I promise not to take you one of the more dangerous ones.” Nadine sipped her coffee through half shut eyes.

Elena did the same, “I have been looking into shooting an episode about the Amazons, the Greek myth. But you two got a wedding to plan and I have a baby to raise. So raincheck on that one.”

Nadine glanced done at her engagement ring. The metal band with expertly crafted gems still felt foreign around her finger. But the memory of Chloe’s proposal under the Northern Lights always flashed fresh in her mind when she admired it. Chloe had turned her life around in that moment once again. She was constantly surprising Nadine with these kinds of things, last night was certainly another one of them. And with this ring it would mean a whole lifetime of Chloe surprises.

“Chloe talks a lot about me?” Nadine asked after a few moments of silence. Elena had mentioned before that she and Chloe talk a lot through texts or calls.

The blonde nodded.

“I’ve never had anyone like her. I’ve never had a partner gush about me, made me feel so vital to their life. And Chloe, she expresses that so much to the point of maddening repetition. Before I met Chloe I don’t think there was anyone in the world that could make me smile as much as she does. And the world seems brighter when she’s with me.” She twirled the ring in her finger.

“You should make that part of your vows.” Elena beamed at her, “Maybe add in a bit extra cheese.”

They both giggled. Nadine glanced over at the living room. The empty wine bottles and glasses from last night hung around the now cold fireplace. A night like that was something Nadine would never forget. A blush crept over her cheeks, “I can’t believe we did that last night. I’ve never……done something like that before. Having more than one partner.”

Elena cocked a brow, “You seemed to handle us expertly last night. Carrying both Chloe and I to the bedroom. She was right, you are all muscle.” Her flirtatious tone blending in with her sultry morning gruff.

“Thanks. I properly could have gone longer if it wasn’t for the wine.” Nadine threw her bone, much like Chloe, Elena was also an easy flirt.

“Well I’m not leaving here until I finish that whole case.” Elena challenged.

“Might take you a couple of nights.”

“Than a couple of nights I will stay.”

Nadine displayed her hellish grin, the kind of grin Chloe was all too familiar with in bed and one that Elena was about to get use to, “Than these next few nights we will keep between us girls.”

**Author's Note:**

> figured I'd write a fun little story idea before I move to another big story. I have another one coming up similar to "The Third Eye of Shiva." But this was a fun idea I had with these 3 lovely ladies. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Also I intended for this to be a short one..............9k words later and whoops. Had too much fun playing with all these pussies.


End file.
